


Aulë

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Category: Silmarillion, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aulë creates the dwarves. Short and sweet but one scene wouldn't leave me until I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aulë

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and beta remarks are not welcome, thank you.

Aulë strode through his mansion resisting the urge to glance behind himself. Yavanna was out working on her own projects and it wasn't as if she didn't know he worked on things in private sometimes. She'd been there when he'd made the private work room, after all, and respected his wish to keep it his own. Although it was more likely she simply wasn't interested to see his crowded room of fire and stone, pieces of metal and rock spilling from haphazard piles in the corners and pages of designs pinned all over the walls. She'd have called it messy chaos which was saying something from a woman who encouraged her plants to grow wild. It was organized, though, he knew right where what he wanted was. A specific peice of stone, heavy and grey, streaked with black. He dug it out, the rumble of the stones on top echoing with an avalanche of sound that made him grin in anticipation. 

He'd been thinking for a while about this, in the back of his mind. Sense told him he shouldn't. That he should be patient like the others but he felt the need in his hands. The restless itch of a project put off too long, wanted too badly. There were no designs on the walls for this, not even here. He'd never let himself think of it seriously enough to make even preliminary designs or sketches. Even the stone he'd kept off handedly, without a conscious plan, but as he looked around he found all he needed around him. This grey black stone, another of tan with gold. Rich, dark dirt and the glitter of metal, hard and warm nearby. Aulë put the stone in the middle of the room, closer to the fire than away where the flames could flicker over it. The shadows seemed to find the lines and hollows of a face not there yet. His hands itched again and he reached for a tool, blindly, unerringly, and leaned over to start work.

 

There was no rush, yet Aulë found himself working relentlessly. Tirelessly. He snuck away every moment he could, every moment he wouldn't be noticed, chiseling heavy limbs from solid stone. The hard set of jaw and the sharp angle of a nose in one. The wide shoulders and sharp eyes of another. Seven in all, similar but different. Aulë, like all the Valar, enjoyed variety after all. Dark skin and light, blonde and brown hair, freckles, moles and the smile lines at the corner of the eyes. The largest ears to hear well below ground and the sharpest eyes to find the precious things in it. Wide mouths to laugh with and, inside, a heart as strong and unshakeable as the being itself. 

Then one day they were finished. Aulë knew they were not the beings they'd been shown before, the Children who had yet to come, but he'd made them and he woke them excitedly, thinking of all the things he could teach them and show them, how much he was going to enjoy watching them learn. The first stirred, stretching as if he'd been long asleep. Alive, they'd lost the tone of stone and dirt. Their skin was soft and flush with life, their hair curling and long, their beards bushy and their eyes opened bright as jewels. The dwarf rolled onto his back as he stretched and peered up at Aulë curiously then opened his mouth and...belched loudly, grinning as he smacked his lips. 

Aluë blinked in surprise, felt love and an odd fondness filling his chest even as he felt Ilúvatar coming and knew the moment of happiness would be fleeting now that he had to face what he'd done.


End file.
